


Do Your Thing

by antisocialhood



Series: Take A Walk On The Wild Side [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, slight tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And to make matters worse - if that's even possible - Luke has to have the bluest balls in all of Sydney. It's been a good week and a half since Calum last initiated their sexy time, and like, Luke can definitely initiate it on his own usually, but Calum's not coming up for bed until the wee hours of the morning when Luke can barely keep his eyes open let alone his dick ready for action. </p><p>or, Calum's been talking about Luke's dick to two very familiar, and teasing band members who just want to see it for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeclemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings/gifts).



> okay okay okay okay, this is overdue but also for my lovely bae who is celebrating her 20th birthday today!!!!
> 
> happy birthday, peach!

Calum’s acting weirder than usual, which is sort of a rarity in itself seeing as he's probably the sanest one in the band. That being said, the late night phone calls (which are definitely to Ashton and Michael) are becoming more frequent. Luke's tearing his hair out trying to figure why Calum has suddenly developed the need to spend his evenings in the kitchen, with the cord of the phone twirled around his fingers, occasionally giggling in an empty room and not  _ their  _ room. 

 

He's  _ not _ bitter. Okay, maybe he is just a little bitter, but he has every right to be! The past four nights have been quiet and cold, and Calum fucking knows that Luke hates going to bed alone (it feels like the opening credits to a horror movie or some shit). And Calum also  _ knows _ that Luke's a stickler for surviving, even if the only threat is rolling onto Calum’s side and suffocating in the cold sheets - which is twenty times worse than it sounds. 

 

And to make matters worse - if that's even possible - Luke has to have the bluest balls in all of Sydney. It's been a good week and a half since Calum last initiated sexy time, and like, Luke can definitely initiate it on his own  _ usually,  _ but Calum's not coming up to bed until the wee hours of the morning when Luke can barely keep his eyes open, let alone keep his dick ready for action. 

 

He won't even get any relief tonight. It's Friday, which means he'll be dealing with Michael whining and Ashton bossing them around - which is only hot forty-seven percent of the time, although he's sure that percentage is going to double tonight. He's weak, twenty times weaker than usual, and Calum's  _ not _ helping with all of his unnecessary giggling and caressing of Luke’s shoulders. They’re sensitive for fucks sake and Calum is definitely abusing the fact that shivers rack Luke’s spine with every featherlight touch. He’s forced to swallow down noises because  _ god forbid  _ he moan during breakfast.

 

“I have to run to the store.” Calum finishes his orange juice and kisses Luke’s shoulder. It takes every bit of Luke’s self control not to scream. He’s weak, fucking melting at every touch Calum spares him, and  _ shit, _ he needs more.

 

Luke rubs his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. “Can you not?” His voice comes out weak, hoarse and throaty - like he’s been screaming non stop (internally he fucking has been). He stirs his cereal around. It’s become mush, thick grains and oats now soggy with fat-free milk. 

 

His heart hammers in his chest as Calum sits back at the table, reaching out to touch Luke’s arm. “Not what?” The teasing tone in his voice has Luke narrowing his eyes. Of course, Calum would play around when he knows Luke’s close to fucking blue-balled death.

 

It’s so unlike Calum to play dirty, and though the thought would definitely be exhilarating, if  Luke’s balls weren't in danger of falling off, and his dick wasn't about to hang limp for the rest of his life- which is definitely possible, he’s read about it in like Cosmo or something. 

 

He could just touch himself; a few flicks of his wrist, maybe pop out an audio track or two of them in Nevada when Calum hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself. It doesn’t sound as enticing, though, as being buried in Calum’s mouth or ass, all snug and warm and slick, and all those good things that got him hit when sex didn't feel a scheduled activity. That’s what it is now; scheduled, and Luke’s fucking screwed over because it's probably not even  _ in _ Calum’s schedule. He’s fucking crawling back into his high school shell of being too much of a sweetheart to ask or even breach the subject of something more. He wants to fuck, get fucked, get blown, whatever, it doesn’t matter as long as his dick is wet.

 

“Just, like, stop blowing me off.” He’s exasperated, rightfully so. He’s nineteen, and he wants action. Luke licks his lips and looks at the wall. His throat feels dry and he can hear the wheels of his body churning as he presses out a tone of finality. “I want make up sex tonight. Screw Michael and Ash, I miss you.”

 

And just like that, Calum’s laughing. It’s not a teasing laugh, more like a relieved one which Luke doesn’t understand because if anything _Luke_ should be relieved that Calum’s not brushing him off nor punching him in the face. The latter hasn’t happened for a good few years, not since Calum found out Luke spilled wine on his bed - when they weren’t supposed to be drinking - and his mum found the stain. They’d been fourteen, and Joy had been more upset with Luke’s bloody nose than the stolen drinks.

 

“I could blow you right now, if you want.” 

 

Luke scoffs. He’s not opposed to a blow-job, but Calum will think that he’s off the hook - which he’s not - and Luke wants him to know that he’s still in the shithouse. He pushes his bowl away, milk sloshing onto the table top. Calum glares at him but says nothing. “I’m still mad at you.” He says, pushing his chair back and wiggling his pyjama pants down.

 

“I’m sure.” Calum smiles and pushes his own chair back. He slides down onto his knees and shuffles forward, eyeing Luke’s half-hard cock. The younger boy swallows, stiffening slightly in the chair as Calum nuzzles his cheek against Luke’s knee. “Love you.” He says, kissing Luke’s thigh and running his fingers higher.

 

He’s attempting to work Luke up, and he’s doing a hell of a job. His cock has passed half-mast, resting against his stomach and perking up under Calum’s soft words and gentle touches. Luke wants more though, wants to be buried in Calum’s mouth.

 

“Don't play with me.” Luke grunts. He grits his teeth, straining under Calum's soft touch. The older boy kisses the underside of Luke’s cock, lips barely brushing the sensitive skin before he's pulling back and blinking up at him.

 

“I always play with you, Lukey.” Calum drawls slowly. His voice, like warm vanilla syrup dripping into hot chocolate, sends shivers down Luke's spine. With a smirk playing at the corner of Calum's lips, he nuzzles Luke’s thigh, seeming to revel in the warmth it holds. 

 

Steady breathing doesn't come easy for Luke, not by a long shot. Calum's mouth is nearly against his balls and all Luke wants to do is tangle his fingers through Calum's thick hair and fuck his mouth. Patience though, is slowly becoming one of Luke's specialities, given the lack of sex and boost in teasing he’s had to endure recently.

 

As a whine builds its way up Luke's throat, Calum's lips finally part and his tongue presses along the side of Luke's cock; hot and wet. He sits up slowly and kisses the younger boys thigh one last time before flattening his tongue over Luke's tip. 

 

“Jesus,” Luke bites at his lower lip hard and squeezes his eyes shut. His nose twitches - as it usually does when his dick finally gets action - and a pant of want escapes his mouth. 

 

Calum hums in the back of his throat, teasing and playful. He slides his tongue along Luke's cock, up and down the sides and over the head until the younger boy's hips jolt up of their own accord, searching for more. He doesn't take Luke into his mouth fully, instead draws out the process. 

 

Luke pants breathlessly above him. “C’mon,” Luke's fingers twitch, straining to grip a handful of hair and put Calum's

mouth to work. He's not worked up enough in Calum's eyes, that much is clear. 

 

Calum grazes his teeth along the head of Luke's cock once, twice, three times before sitting back on his heels and grinning up at his boyfriend. “Ask nicely.” While Calum doesn't usually display such a role of dominance, Luke's stomach clenches at the tone and his cock twitches. 

 

“Cal,” Luke's voice drops on the ‘l’ as Calum rubs Luke's thigh and leans in closer. He mouths over the boys cock until Luke gives a desperate cry and finally takes him into his mouth. 

 

The hot, wet, delicious feeling of Calum's mouth feels foreign - a week away from such a masterpiece has been a struggle for Luke. His hips jolt up as his body attempts to bury his cock in Calum's throat and steal his breath away. He aches for the tight seal of Calum's lips around the base of his cock, sucking hard and drawing a much needed orgasm from his body. 

 

Calum hums again, this time softer so he doesn't rile Luke up as much as before. It doesn't stop him- he thrusts upwards at even that slight vibration. Calum's hands grip Luke's thighs and he glares up, mouth full of cock and eyes filling with tears. 

 

If anything, Luke could tease Calum about his extremely weak gag reflex in return for the ‘tiny dick’ jokes he throws about. He easily chokes the boy despite the remarks Calum makes in order to humiliate him. 

 

Calum's tongue is a miraculous muscle that drives Luke to the edge quickly. He keeps his cheeks sucked in as he works his mouth around Luke's cock, tongue darting about against him. 

 

All too soon, Luke feels the toppling sensation of an impending orgasm snaking through his stomach. He comes too quickly, it's a weakness of his- until Calum has his bi-monthly sex-crazed day where Luke’s lack of stamina is Calum's best friend. 

 

He tangles his fingers through Calum's thick hair and holds his head steady, hips fucking up slowly as the tight feeling races through him. He comes with a squeak, lower lip drawn in between his teeth as Calum swallows, licking his lips clean and sitting back on his legs. 

 

Luke slumps against the kitchen chair, huffing madly for a solid breath. Calum's mouth is red, lips swollen and plump. Luke wants nothing more than to kiss the smirk that's spreading across his mouth away. 

 

“I've really got to go shopping.” Calum says standing up. He kisses the corner of Luke's mouth and eyes his cock up again before moving into the dining room. Luke hears his footsteps on the stairs and the sound of a door shutting upstairs. 

 

He can't move from where Calum's left him; cock out, breathlessly panting and starry eyed. The bowl of cereal and milk has probably started to warm, Luke thinks. He needs to clean that up and get a shower before Michael and Ashton come over tonight. 

 

Calum leaves not twenty minutes later,

tucking his phone into his back pocket. “I hope you'll repay the favor soon, big guy,” he says, and pats Luke's chest. 

 

~~~

 

Michael’s sitting far too close to Luke for comfort. He’s invaded Luke’s personal space and is slowly inching his way onto Luke’s lap. It’s not unusual, but it’s unwanted- Luke’s too much of a baby to make any snide remarks or push Michael off though. 

 

“Let’s just watch Dynasty.” Ashton tries, scrolling through the on-demand options with a frown. They’ve watched everything new already, possibly twice- Luke’s not sure, these movie nights usually end early with Luke asleep on the couch and Ashton snoring on the loveseat.

 

Calum whines in protest, playing with the strings of a fraying blanket. He’s the cause of destruction although he likes to play the blame game and nod in Michael’s direction when the boy isn’t paying attention. “That’s the stupidest show ever!” He looks nervous, keeps casting these unsure eyes at Michael, that Luke’s not sure he's supposed to be noticing.

 

Ashton fires back an insult as Michael throws his legs over Luke’s lap. His breath catches and his eyes flash to Calum. The older boy is picking at the blanket again.

 

“Stop fucking with the blanket.” Luke grumbles. He doesn’t like anything going on tonight. It’s too tense and he has no idea why. And then there’s Ashton, who won’t even look at Luke now. He’s like fallen in on himself, all quiet and mouse-like which Luke hasn’t seen in almost two years, and hates seeing now. 

 

Michael clears his throat and digs his heel into Luke’s knee. “Sunday night, Calum called us.” Michael says slowly, looking over to Ashton. The older boys turns the TV off but continues to stare at the blank screen. His cheeks are flushed and Luke wants to know why. “I heard you broke three strings on Saturday.” 

 

“Yeah.” Luke sighs, shaking his head. He’s been on a celibacy-inspired roll for the past two weeks and the red guitar they keep in the spare room has taken the brunt of Luke’s clumsiness, time and time again. There was no excuse for how tight he’d coiled the strings other than the fact it was a feeble attempt at exuding all of the sexual frustration he could onto something, if not someone, else.

 

Movie night has turned into a band meeting, it would seem. 

 

Ashton finally glances over at Luke. He looks uncomfortable as he twists a pinky ring around his finger. Calum swats at his hands and glares. They have a silent conversation before Ashton stands up and walks into the kitchen.

 

Michael sighs. “Where is he going?” He sounds exasperated, much like Luke feels. Calum shrugs and Michael doesn’t bother picking up the conversation again.

 

“Where were we?” Ashton comes back into the living room with a glass of water. His voice is hard, shaky a little but Luke doesn’t read into it. He has no reason to. He does, however, note that Ashton won’t look him in the eye anymore, instead keeps his gaze fixed on Luke’s chest or Michael’s hand, which is playing near his knee. 

 

Ashton puts the glass down on the coffee table without a coaster. It’s going to leave a ring but Luke can’t bring himself to speak up.

 

“Calum told us all about your date night.” Michael teases, flicking Luke’s arm. It hadn’t been that good, not like usual - especially since date night  _ usually _ meant sex and Luke was going like two weeks strong with this game of abstinence.

 

Luke grumbles beneath his breath and Calum laughs.

 

“Still haven’t gotten laid?” Ashton decides to speak finally and Luke’s cheeks flush. He hadn’t meant to rant to Ashton when he’d called, but Ashton was always so good at listening and offering advice - although he seemed withdrawn their conversation prior - and the words had spilled from his mouth without buffering through a carefully shaped filter. 

 

“No,’ Luke says, rolling his eyes. He’s petty and upset still, and not even Calum’s softest doe eyes have been able to penetrate his bitter stance. 

 

Michael shifts away from Luke and looks at Calum. The younger boy smiles cheekily. “Don’t sound so spoilt, you seemed fairly pleased when I was sucking you off this morning.”

 

Their Friday movie night has suddenly turned into an embarrass Luke party that even his own boyfriend was taking part of. Luke scoffs, cheeks flaming as he splutters. “You- You offered don’t act like I begged you or anything!” He sounds whiny, and he definitely is.

 

“You sucked him off, Cal?” Michael nods, eyebrows raised and lips curling. “Thought you said it was nearly impossible.”

 

Luke chokes, eyes widening. His breath has caught in his throat and threatens to stay locked, pulsing hard with his heartbeat. Michael’s staring at him, lips pulled up in a smirk. He looks far too cocky and satisfied for Luke’s taste.

 

Ashton breaks the silence. “Heard about your, uh... little issue.” He licks his lips and lets his gaze drop to Luke’s crotch. Luke shifts, Michael’s legs weighing him down from crossing his own. All three of his bandmates are watching him now, although Calum looks to be the most put together. They look hungry- Ashton a bit dazed as well.

 

_ Little issue. _ His head is spinning and Calum looks guilty, cheeks flushed a soft pink and mouth parted slightly in a sheepish grin. He’s obviously gone and told Michael and Ashton about their new toy, and Luke’s cock.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Luke mumbles, trying to make sense of it all. 

 

Michael shifts, leaning into his chest. He touches Luke’s thigh and whispers, “Ashton wants to see it.” Luke’s eyes flash to Ashton. He looks flustered, a bit uncomfortable but there’s undeniably excitement burning in his eyes.

 

Luke swallows hard. Calum stands up and drops the blanket, stepping over the pile of fabric to crouch down in front of Luke and Michael. “Let you fuck me tonight if you show them your pretty little dick.” 

 

Luke’s no longer breathing and he’s fairly certain Michael isn’t either.

 

“You should’ve heard Ashton on the phone when I told them.” Luke looks to Michael, who nods at Calum’s words. He can’t bring himself to meet Ashton’s gaze although he can feel it burning into his cheek. Calum continues speaking, touching Luke’s knee now. “Thought he was never going to shut up, right Mikey?”

 

Michael nods again. “Pretty sure our little drummer boy has a thing for small dicks.” He winks at Ashton and Luke finally looks up at him. He’s fared no better than Luke in this game of humiliation and it twists Luke’s insides up at the thought of Ashton being into  _ his _ cock. His eyes are wide and he’s staring at Luke like he  _ wants _ him.

 

“Bet you’re really tiny and soft.” Ashton says, voice shaky. He licks his lips right after and Luke wants to kiss him. 

 

Calum drags his finger up Luke’s thigh, dancing closer and closer to his crotch. “You’re going to show them, aren’t you, Luke?” He smiles, teasing and hungry. “I wanna see too.”

 

It’s all Luke can do to not bust a nut right there. He’s pretty sure his blood pressure has risen to an unhealthy level and his heart threatens to beat right out of his chest. Calum leans back and Michael retracts his legs. They’re all looking at him, staring and waiting. His cock jumps, swollen with want and excitement.

 

“O-okay.” Luke stammers over his words, standing shakily. Ashton scoots closer, hands clasped in front of him and knuckles white. He unbuckles his belt, cursing himself for wearing one and looks at Calum. He’s sat, kneeling in front of Luke with his mouth agape like he can’t believe this is happening. Luke can’t either.

 

He pops the button, shakily tugging the zipper down before Michael’s impatiently digging his fingers into the waistband of Luke’s pants and pulling them down. Luke sucks in harsh breath, his cock springing up from the confines of his pants. He’s so hard, dribbling pre-cum and flushed a soft pink.

 

“Holy shit,” Michael laughs, smacking Luke’s thigh. “It’s so cute!”

 

Luke flushes, looking down at Calum. The older boy smiles up at him, reassuring and soft. He touches Luke’s ankle playfully.

 

“Ashton’s in love, Cal.” That draws Luke’s attention from his boyfriend to Ashton. His cock jumps again, dribbling even more under Ashton’s intense gaze. The need to touch himself is overwhelming and Ashton must catch the twitch in his hand.

 

“C’mon.” He says, sliding from his perch on the couch to the floor. He shuffles forward, knocking knees with Calum. 

 

Luke swallows hard. Michael touches his thigh, fingers moving towards his cock. Luke frowns, barely processing the touch until Michael’s squeezing him hard and Luke’s groaning. His legs tremble, nearly giving out beneath him as Ashton scoots even closer. 

 

Michael touches softly, stroking Luke’s dick with a finesse that Luke knows has been perfected on his own dick. “He’s so small,” he comments, thumb slipping over his tip and dragging a bead of pre-cum away.

 

“Yeah.” Calum chews at his bottom lip, inching closer. It seems everyone’s moving towards Luke, straining to be as close as possible to him. He touches Luke’s thigh and Luke drops, legs buckling beneath him. He falls, a pile of limbs on the couch, and Calum’s climbing into his lap, kissing him hard as he begins stroking Luke’s dick.

 

Ashton groans and Luke breaks his lips from Calum. He’s spread his legs and Ashton’s been given the whole view. He licks his lips, meeting Luke’s gaze. “I - I don’t understand how you can get off from that dick,” he says, and swallows hard.

 

Michael kicks Luke's leg, moving to perch himself right next to the blonde. He touches Luke’s cheek as Calum ruts his hips down hard. “Why don’t you just fuck right here?” 

 

“No,” Calum rolls off of Luke and grabs his cock. He looks at Ashton, eyes narrowing as he flicks his wrist. “Don't touch, Ash.”

 

Ashton glares at him, scooting forward. Calum raises an eyebrow at the drummer as he tightens his hand around Luke's cock, stroking him slowly. He’s so close, and Calum’s kissing at his neck now, mouthing hard enough to leave bruises.

 

Luke whines and Michael shushes him. His breath comes in pants, heavy and loud before he comes, splattering white on his chest and Calum’s hand. The older boy makes a noise of surprise against the blondes throat, dropping his cock and staring at his hand.

 

“I can’t believe you came that quickly.” Michael laughs, throwing his head back with it. Ashton makes a sound of agreement and Calum wipes his hand off on Luke’s jeans. 

 

His cheeks flood with red as Calum moves closer and sucks harder at his neck. His eyes are locked on Ashton, though, how he’s standing up shakily and popping the button on his jeans. He stares hard at Luke as he wiggles the jeans down his legs and knees Calum out of his way. He leans on Luke’s knees, white boxer briefs tight along the shape of his cock, and sits back down on the floor in front of the blonde. 

 

Luke shies away, leaning into Calum’s touch. Michael is no longer touching him, his gaze focused on Ashton now.

 

“Wanna see you fuck Calum.” Michael finally says, gripping Luke’s thigh hard. Luke whines and Calum licks over a fresh bite. 

 

Ashton sits up on his knees and  tangles his hands in Luke’s hair. “Gonna fuck Calum for us?” He bites his lower lip and grinds his hips in the air. Michael makes a sound of disapproval. 

 

“Take your boxers off.” Michael’s voice is hoarse, choked a little, and Luke stares at him. Ashton grunts and knees Luke ankle as he moves to strip himself of the cotton material. 

 

“Gonna fuck me for them?” Calum mumbles, kissing Luke’s cheek. He pets down Luke’s chest pausing at his thighs, and moving back up.

 

“Yeah.” Luke chews on his lower lip as Ashton stands, stumbling onto Michael’s lap. They become a mess of limbs and Luke can no longer think. He’s staring at Ashton’s cock, thick and long and flushed the prettiest pink color Luke’s ever seen.

 

He’s wanted Ashton for as long as he can remember, and while Calum was his boyfriend - whom he loved dearly - Ashton was a wet dream. And now, he’s perched on Michael, naked and vulnerable, and Luke’s getting hard again. 

 

Ashton chews on his lower lip as he grinds his hips down, slow and hard. His eyes have slipped shut and his nose flares with each rut. Luke's mesmerized, absolutely intoxicated with how controlled Ashton's body is despite his frazzled twitches. 

 

“Look so good, Ash.” Michael comments, stroking the oldest boys arm. His gaze is locked on the Ashton, big green eyes full of awe. There's much more between those two than they let on, Luke is positive. 

 

The eldest preens under Michael's soft words and rolls his hips down. Michael seems all too infatuated with Ashton's body, his cock to be more exact. He stares at the older boy with a look of longing, unresolved and breached. 

 

“Been wanting you all day,” Calum kisses Luke's neck and drags his teeth across the exposed flesh. His voice is breathy, soft and sweet like he's pleading for something. That draws a rise from Luke, his cock to be more specific. It gives a twitch, hardening even further and spurting out a dribble of pre-come. 

 

Luke groans deep in his throat. He'll never get used to Calum's love; his body or kisses; the undying affection his boyfriend hands out; his sweet words. Calum grins, sliding a leg onto Luke's lap and brushing over his cock tauntingly. 

 

“Don't play with me.” Luke echoes his own words from earlier that morning and rocks his hips against Calum's thigh. The older boy’s lips turn up in a smirk as he moves in to kiss up Luke's throat and jaw. 

 

“C’mon.” Ashton’s gruff voice breaks into Luke's quiet breath. He's situated himself on Michael's lap completely, legs spread and hand wrapped around his own cock. Michael, still fully clothed and watching Ashton jerk himself off, has a hand on the older boy's hips, caressing the skin with the flat of his hand as if he's afraid Ashton will break under his touch. 

 

Calum's fingers play along Luke's thigh as he moves the rest of the way onto the younger boys lap. He pushes Luke's shirt up his chest and kisses just under where the fabric is held. “Gonna let me ride you, Lukey?” He rolls his hips down slowly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon.” Luke urges. He looks over to Ashton, can't help himself. It's unreal to be sitting in a room with him, his own cock out and Ashton wanking across from him. Michael catches his eye as he runs his hand up Ashton's side just below his armpit and back down to his hips. 

 

He wants to touch Ashton, to touch them all if he's being honest. Calum’s off of his lap in a second, kicking his shoes off and tugging his tight jeans down his legs. Luke blinks, swallowing hard at the sight of his boyfriend stripping. 

 

Ashton's eyes, too, are drawn to Calum, his hand pausing around his cock. Michael shifts beneath him and he leans back against the younger boy's chest. 

 

“It's not nice to stare.” Calum teases, boxers following the jeans. His cock bounces up, thick and hard, tip slick with pre-come and flushed a dusky red. He strips his shirt off and let's it drop to the floor before sliding back onto Luke's lap, knees bent and legs tucked beneath him. 

 

Luke's sure Michael's mouth is watering right now, as is Ashton's. He looks to the older two quickly, drinks in their dazed appearances and glazed over eyes. 

 

“C’mon,” Calum urges, settling himself over Luke's cock. He rocks his hips forward until his pelvis is pressed flush against the blonde’s. “Come on, Lukey.”

 

“Fuck.” Ashton's knee bumps into Luke's thigh, drawing the youngest’s attention over to the him. Michael's hand is wrapped around his cock, fingers spread and slowly tugging him off. 

 

Michael stares over Ashton's shoulder at Calum and Luke, a look of concentration on his face. What draws Luke back is Calum’s hand on his jaw, turning Luke’s head back to face his boyfriend. Calum kisses him hard, their teeth clashing in a sloppy mess as he raises his hips. 

 

Calum breaks away from Luke's lips, mouth pink and swollen. He stares at Luke, eyes wide and hungry as he pushes two of his fingers into the blondes mouth. Luke licks around the digits slowly, spit pooling. He doesn't break the gaze between him and Calum, if anything, amplifies it with the slow, exaggerated way he licks Calum’s fingers.

 

“Gonna fuck yourself on your fingers?” Michael exhales. His own eyes are wide, as if he can't actually believe the scene in front of him is taking place. Luke figures he looks similar, watching Ashton squirm around on Michael's lap so needily. 

 

Calum nods, short and sweet, and pulls his fingers from Luke's mouth with a slick pop. He sits up further until his chest is even with Luke's eyes. 

 

While Luke can't see the slow, practiced movements of Calum's fingers dipping into his body and stretching him wide; he can imagine it. Calum’s noisy, always has been, when it comes to fingering. It's his favorite part, the initial stretch of something breaching his tight body. 

 

“Gonna- gonna feel  _ so _ good.” Calum breaths, hips rocking down as he adjusts to the long digits. Luke swallows hard, again, and stares at his boyfriend's bare chest. His cock twitches at a low groan that spills from Calum's lips. 

 

Ashton whimpers next to them and his hand grips the back of the couch hard. His legs are spread wider and Michael's hand is tucked down between his thighs. Ashton rolls his head back as a loud moan parts from his lips. 

 

Calum follows suit with a broken moan before he pulls his fingers out with a huff. His chest rises and falls hard with every breath he takes. He situates himself over Luke's cock, hand shakily gripping onto man beneath him. 

 

He swallows Luke's cock in hot, soft heat and lets out another broken sound. His eyes have fallen shut and his head is tipped back in bliss as Luke grips Calum's hips and strains to keep from rocking up into the older man. Calum digs his short nails into Luke's shoulders and hisses, body adjusting slowly to his cock. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ashton chokes out, voice rising higher. His back arches forward as he comes, splashing across Michael’s hand and his own stomach. He falls back against Michael's chest, panting and flushed. 

 

Luke stares, his own breath coming harder. Michael does nothing more than rest his hand on Ashton's thigh and kiss the oldest boys neck. Ashton melts into his touch and Luke’s insides defrost a little. 

 

“Lu,” Calum rocks his hips down hard, dragging the blondes attention back to him. Luke blinks at him, mouth falling open as he stares up at Calum. “C’mon, fuck me.”

 

Michael moans but Luke can't be arsed looking at him. Calum rolls his hips down quickly and Luke’s brain completely fizzles out. He struggles to do much more than stare up at the older boy, lips parted and senseless noises spewing from in between. 

 

“I'm so close,” Calum's voice drops an octave and Luke faintly catches Michael cursing over and over. His own orgasm is near, licking at the tips of every nerve ending and threatening to spill over. 

 

Calum slows his hips and Luke nearly whines. He wants nothing more than to come, spill onto his boyfriend and paint his body with streaks of white. The older boy shudders for a moment before he comes, head falling forward and eyes squeezing shut. He clenches around Luke's cock and that's all it takes for the youngest to come, body spent. 

 

“Hey,” Calum breathes. He looks over to Ashton and sighs, leaning to rest his head on Luke's chest. They're both sweaty, probably smell like sex. Luke doesn't mind though, not too much anyway. 

 

“Thought,” Michael pauses and Luke finally takes notice of the older boy. His hair is strewn about messily, sticking up in spots and stuck to his forehead. Ashton's tucked into his body, still naked. Michael's pants are hanging off of the armrest of the couch, boxers on the floor. “Thought you said he wasn't satisfying.”

 

Luke pouts at Michael's words and shoulders Calum’s forehead teasingly. “Stop talking shit about my dick. I made you come, didn't I?” He sounds whiny, a bit childish too but Michael and Ashton laugh as Calum attempts to sooth his boyfriends wounded ego. 

 

“Your dick is nice.” Calum says, patting Luke's arm. Ashton laughs and agrees, eyeing up where Luke sits, still buried in between Calum's cheeks. 

 

“Tiny but nice.” Michael concludes. His statement is met with a round of  _ yes  _ from the other two and a quiet  _ thanks _ from Luke. “Still,” Michael says, teasing smirk back on his lips. “I'm not surprised you're that small. It's definitely the biggest fuck-over life could give you when you're as broad as you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is possibly the last installment of this little series. so I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> 10000 emoji hearts to @shutupluke for beta-ing this fic into something wonderful! thank u lovely
> 
> leave some feedback,
> 
> much love,
> 
> trishie


End file.
